HEAVEN (Oneshoot)
by sebaekforlife
Summary: Bagi Oh Sehun, satu kata saja tidak akan cukup untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Si berisik, si sialan, si bodoh, si pendek, si gila, si sinting, si urakan, dan banyak lainnnya. Intinya, Baekhyun itu menyebalkan di mata Sehun. "Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri... untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sehun, apa menurutmu surga itu indah?"—Baekhyun. Yaoi/BL SeBaek/HunBaek


**HE** **AVEN**

 **by**

 **sarangsb**

.

.

.

 **[Sehun POV]**

Byun Baekhyun. Satu kata tidak bisa mendeskripsikan orang yang memiliki nama itu.

Aku memiliki banyak nama untuk memanggilnya. Nama aslinya tidak termasuk.

Yang kumaksud banyak nama itu seperti..

Sialan! Berisik! Menyebalkan! Gila! Sinting! Pendek! Bodoh! Urakan!

Dan banyak lagi, aku tidak ingat semuanya.

Yang jelas, aku benar-benar membenci Byun Baekhyun.

Hari itu adalah hari pertamaku pindah sekolah. Saat itu aku kelas sepuluh.

Si sialan itu menghampiriku yang kebingungan mencari ruang kepala sekolah, dia mengaku sebagai ketua organisasi kesiswaan. Siap mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah dan menjadi _tour guide_ -ku berkeliling lingkungan sekolah.

Aku percaya karena saat itu tidak ada yang aneh. Pakaiannya rapi dan bersih, tutur katanya sopan, kecuali tinggi badannya saja, sih. Tapi, aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula, ketua organisasi kesiswaan tidak harus tinggi menjulang seperti menara _eiffel_ 'kan?

Hari itu semuanya berjalan baik. Hari pertamaku pindah sekolah sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, tidak dengan hari kedua dan dua tahun berikutnya.

Rasanya seperti di neraka!

Jika saja aku tidak ingat kondisi ekonomi keluargaku yang sedang terombang-ambing saat itu, aku benar-benar akan minta pindah ke sekolah lain.

Si pendek itu ternyata bukan ketua organisasi kesiswaan, malahan dia termasuk murid nakal, hhh.

Dan si pendek itu terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

Sudahkah aku mengatakan kalau dia itu laki-laki?

Dan aku juga laki-laki?

Jadi, kalian pasti paham dimana letak kesalahan yang membuatku dongkol.

Aku masih lurus! Sangat lurus!

Penolakanku nyatanya membuat si pendek itu semakin gencar mengejarku.

Aku risih. Bahkan, pernah suatu hari aku menghadiahinya sebuah bogeman mentah di ruang ganti setelah pelajaran olahraga. Membuat sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Beruntung saat itu ruangan sedang sepi, si sialan itu pun tidak melaporkan perbuatanku ke pihak sekolah.

Dia memang bodoh!

Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena dia tidak kapok untuk mengejarku setelah kejadian itu dan sudah berkali-kali kutolak.

Tahun terakhir, sehari sebelum liburan musim panas, si pendek mengajakku untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api di jantung Korea Selatan, Seoul.

Aku menolak, tentu saja.

Dia datang ke rumahku dan meminta izin pada ibuku yang sudah pasti akan sangat mengizinkan. Ibuku bilang si sialan itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku sampai ingin muntah mendengarnya.

Malam itu akhirnya aku pergi bersamanya dengan terpaksa menggunakan motor kesayanganku.

Dia sibuk berceloteh tentang ini itu dan aku tidak peduli. Tidak penting.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah pertanyaan membuatku mengalihkan sedikit atensiku padanya.

"Sehun, apa menurutmu surga itu indah?"

"Ah, namanya surga pasti indah, kan? Hahaha."

Dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan tertawa. Kemudian, kembali berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang tidak berfaedah.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika malam itu adalah malam terakhirku melihat dirinya.

Liburan musim panas tahun lalu dia tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi rumahku dan mengusikku dengan segala keberisikannya.

Membantu ibuku di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan jika aku belum bangun. Menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangan ibuku, membantu membawakan kayu-kayu milik ayahku yang nantinya akan disulap menjadi lemari, meja, kursi, dan sejenisnya.

Aku menyebutnya CaPer. Cari Perhatian.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi, tahun ini dia tidak datang barang sehari-pun.

Tidak ada pesan singkat di awal dan penghujung hari lagi yang isinya ucapan semangat dan selamat tidur darinya.

Aku tidak merindukan. Hanya merasa aneh saja. Tapi, aku sekali lagi, tidak peduli.

Sampai akhirnya sekolah kembali dimulai, aku tetap tidak melihat batang hidungnya dimanapun.

Aku mengacuhkan. Bukan urusanku.

Sehari..

Seminggu..

Sebulan..

Tepat di hari ke tiga puluh sembilan. dia kembali. Bersama kakaknya, Byun Baekbeom. Jam istirahat kedua.

Aku yang saat itu sedang fokus membaca komik di tempat dudukku langsung mendekati jendela saat teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa dia kembali.

Kulihat warna rambut dan model rambutnya berubah.

Yang dulu berwarna hitam legam dengan poni menutupi kening, berubah menjadi silver dengan model _comma hair._

Dia menggunakan setelan hitam. Berjalan di belakang kakaknya.

Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memperhatikan dirinya sejauh itu.

Dia mendongak. Tepat ke arah kelasku —kelasnya juga sebelum dia pergi—, mataku dan matanya bersiborok beberapa detik. Dia terus berjalan sambil menatapku.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda dari tatapan matanya.

Dingin. Tidak bersemangat. Rindu. Sedih. Apalah itu, aku tidak tahu.

Aku menyentuh dadaku dan dapat kurasakan organ di dalam sana yang bertugas untuk memompa darah tengah berdetak abnormal.

Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Apa aku merindukannya?

Tidak mungkin. Aku terus menyangkal.

Kakiku berhenti tepat di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai ke tempat itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Aku masih berdiri disana. Si pendek dan kakaknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

"Kau Sehun, kan?" Kakak si pendek bertanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Baekhyun ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tinggal dulu."

Setelah itu keheningan mengambil alih.

Aku yang memang sudah terbiasa cuek pada si pendek merasa gengsi jika harus membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan.

Dua menit berlalu dengan keterdiaman.

"Hhh.. bagaimana kalau ke atap? Jam istirahat masih lama, kan?"

Baekhyun membuka suara. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengikutinya sampai ke tempat itu, atap. Padahal, aku yakin sekali kalau sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakannya kecuali jika ibuku ikut andil.

"Maaf."

Aku tidak tahu dia meminta maaf untuk apa. Jadi, aku diam saja.

"Karena aku selalu mengganggumu."

Harusnya aku senang karena dia akhirnya sadar. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?

"Kau pasti senang karena sebulan ini tidak ada aku yang mengganggumu, kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab karena aku tidak tahu juga. Bisa iya, bisa tidak.

"Sehun... bicaralah, kumohon.."

Dia menunduk.

"Rambutmu bagus."

Sekarang dia terkekeh.

"Terimakasih."

Aku sedikit ragu, tapi aku ingin menanyakan ini..

"Kau.. kemana saja sebulan ini? Pindah sekolah?"

Dia menggeleng. Menatapku dengan senyum bulan sabitnya.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri..."

"Untuk?" Sebisa mungkin aku menahan suaraku agar tidak terlalu terlihat bahwa aku penasaran.

"Untuk pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkanku, ya? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Aku terhenyak. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?!

"Tidak! Mana mungkin! Dasar pendek!"

Dia terkikik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Senyum itu menimbulkan friksi aneh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku."

Kami terdiam setelah itu sampai bel masuk berdentang.

"Sehun.. Surga itu indah, kan? Iya.. pasti indah, kan?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Tidak paham dengan maksudnya menanyakan itu.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu, kkk."

"Apa?!"

"Kembali ke kelasmu, Oh Sehun jelek!"

Dia berlari menuju pintu turun dari atap setelah menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Kau!"

Aku mencoba mengejarnya. Tapi, dia berlari terlalu cepat.

Tidak ada dimanapun.

Seminggu setelah hari itu, pagi-pagi sekali ibuku menangis memasuki kamarku yang tidak terkunci. Membuatku terjaga dan terheran-heran.

Ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menangis dan terduduk di samping ranjangku.

Aku ikut duduk di samping ibu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sehun..."

Penjelasan ibu ditengah isak tangisnya itu membuat pikiranku kosong.

Tubuhku melemas dan aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ibu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan sulaman berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Heaven' ditengah-tengahnya yang dibuat dalam bentuk tulisan tegak bersambung berwarna biru muda.

Di sudut kanan bawah sapu tangan itu ada inisial namaku. OSH.

Dari Baekhyun, si pendek sialan.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak ibu memberitahuku tentang berita kepergian Baekhyun ke surga karena penyakitnya, kanker otak.

Aku terpuruk. Menyesal sudah tidak pantas. Tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu.

Lawan dari cinta bukanlah benci, melainkan rasa ketidakpedulian. Dan disaat aku mulai peduli, semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

Kakakku bilang Baekhyun akan sedih disana jika melihatku terus seperti ini. Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bersandiwara bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku ingin bangkit dan membuat Baekhyun bahagia disana. Tapi, itu sangat sulit.

Tulang-tulang penyangga tubuhku rapuh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Meratapi kebodohanku dan membiarkan penyesalan menenggelamkanku.

Aku terus seperti itu selama lebih dari satu bulan. Sebelum akhirnya ibu membawa seorang gadis cilik berusia sekitar empat sampai lima tahun-an dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Namanya Sehyun. Baekhyun yang memberinya nama. Dia adalah kesayangan Baekhyun di panti asuhan. Baekhyun mendonorkan matanya pada Sehyun. Dia baru sembuh dari operasinya tiga hari yang lalu."

Aku kembali menangis sambil menatap mata Sehyun. Memeluk gadis cilik itu dan meraung menumpahkan cairan bening dari mataku lebih banyak lagi.

Membuat Sehyun dan ibuku ikut menangis.

Hari itu aku kembali.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Sehyun.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh terus-menerus hidup dalam penyesalan. Ada banyak hal diluar sana yang menantiku, membutuhkanku, termasuk Sehyun.

Baekhyun pasti bahagia dengan keputusanku ini.

Aku yakin.

"Sehyun! Daddy akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini. Sehyun bermain dengan grandma setelah pulang sekolah nanti, ya?"

"Ya, daddy!"

"Berikan satu ciuman!"

Kematian bukanlah akhir dari kehidupan. Tapi, itu adalah tanda bahwa hidup yang baru telah dimulai.

Aku ingin kehidupan baru Baekhyun disana penuh dengan senyuman. Cara satu-satunya adalah dengan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang dicintai Baekhyun.

Aku akan membuat itu menjadi nyata.

Aku akan bahagia agar Baekhyun bahagia.

Dan membuat orang-orang yang dicintai Baekhyun juga bahagia agar senyum Baekhyun disana selalu mengembang.

Aku akan bahagia hingga Tuhan mempertemukanku kembali dengan Baekhyun.

Agar aku bisa meminta maaf langsung padanya, meski aku tahu dia sudah memaafkanku sejak awal.

Dan agar aku bisa mengatakan langsung padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, meski aku tahu dia mendengar suara hatiku dari atas sana.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun._

.

.

.

 **[Author POV]**

"Sehun... Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Ah, itu suara Baekhyun.

"Masuklah, Baek."

Setelah pintu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri meja kerja Sehun.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara menulismu?"

"Tidak. Ada apa? Sehyun rewel lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Di ruang tamu.." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Itu... Junmyeon hyung.. di ruang tamu.. "

Sehun menghentikan acara memberi nama _file_ untuk _fanfiction_ yang baru saja dibuatnya saat mendengar nama Junmyeon disebut oleh istri—suami—nya, Baekhyun.

"...menunggumu."

Buru-buru Sehun mengetikkan nama _file_ untuk _fanfiction_ -nya dan menyimpan _file_ itu.

"Aishhh! Katakan padanya aku sedang sakit! Aku akan ke kamar diam-diam."

Sehun menutup laptopnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Baekhyun menahan lengannya.

"Tidak bisa, Sehun. Sehyun mengatakan pada Junmyeon hyung bahwa kau sedang menulis di ruang kerja. Dia bersama Junmyeon hyung saat ini."

"Apa?!" Sehun memegang tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa kaku, menyakitkan.

"Aishh dia itu kenapa terlalu jujur, sih?"

"Dia masih anak-anak, Sehun! Itu bukan salahnya! Ini semua salahmu sendiri! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk terus menunda penyerahan teks novel barumu pada Junmyeon hyung, hah? Dia sampai mendatangimu ke rumah seperti ini, kan?"

"Baek..."

"Apa susahnya sih menyelesaikan bab terakhir novel itu? Kau malah sibuk menyamar menjadi penulis fanfiction! Ini salahmu!"

"Oke, aku salah..."

"Aku tidak mau tau! Selesaikan urusanmu dengan CEO-mu itu secepatnya! Aku lelah jika harus berpura-pura ramah terus dengannya! Junmyeon hyung itu menyebalkan!"

Sehun menghela napas. Beginilah Baekhyun kalau sudah marah.

Berbicara tanpa henti untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

Sehun bersyukur sih suami cantiknya itu tidak memukul atau menghancurkan sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya saat marah. Tapi, _ngomel-ngomel_ tiap kali marah juga tidak baik bagi kesehatan telinga Sehun.

"Iya, Baek. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan..."

"Aku tidak butuh janji, Oh Sehun! Aku butuh tindakan!"

Baekhyun menunjuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"Hahh.. Baik.. Baik.."

Dengan lesu, Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk menemui Junmyeon, CEO perusahaan yang manaunginya agar dapat terus berkarya lewat novel-novelnya.

"Bawa Sehyun ke kamarnya dan selesaikan masalahmu di tempat lain. Jika kudengar keributan di rumah ini, jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku lagi!"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun menghela napas —lagi— setelah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Dan berhentilah menulis fanfiction dengan aku dan kau sebagai tokoh utamanya, Sehun! Kenapa kau suka sekali sih membuatku sengsara di dalam fanfiction-mu?!"

Baekhyun itu cerewet, sensitif, kekanakan, dan kadang menyebalkan.

Tapi, Sehun tetap cinta. Baekhyun itu surganya. Ditambah lagi Sehyun, buah hati mereka.

Cinta itu memang buta, kan?

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

Hai! Aku balik lagi! xD

Ide ini muncul waktu aku lagi duduk di bangunan baru sekolahku kemarin. Masih awal2 masuk sekolah jadi blm belajar. Entahlah, tiba2 aja kepikiran buat plot kek gini wkwkwk. Semoga gak pada bingung, ya..

Awalnya aku gak baca ulang langsung publish, ternyata banyak typo duh jadi delete lagi publish lagi delete-publish-delete-publish sampe beberapa kali -_- Aku males baca ulang soalnya hiks maaf (Padahal ini ff pendek ya..)

Kalo masih ada typo yg terlewat diedit, ampuni saya :')

Sampai Jumpa lagi di ff selanjutnya!

 **I EXO U !**

 **I EXO SEBAEK !**

2018.07.19

Publish: 2018.07.20 Friday

 **SMR, KETAPANG, KALBAR.**


End file.
